gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Serpent O.R.
:Serpent O.R. is a Cobra/Decepticon character from the Devil's Due ''G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers continuity.'' The Serpent Organic Robot, or Serpent O.R. for short, was created in secret by a rogue group in the U.S. military using captured Decepticon technology, including the remains of Megatron. With the strategic knowledge of humanity's greatest warriors, bulletproof hide and the ability to use metallic "tentacles" either to fight or take control of machinery, he was to be the United States' ultimate weapon. Fiction Comics Devil's Due Comics continuity G.I. Joe vs. The Transformers After word of Serpent O.R.'s existence was leaked to Cobra, Cobra Commander infiltrated Area 52 and activated the android to use it for himself. However, Serpent O.R. accessed memories of when Megatron was kept as a slave by Cobra Commander, and tried to kill the commander and his cronies. He had a control mechanism placed on his neck by Zartan, but it failed to affect the hunger for power given to Serpent O.R. by Megatron's programming. After knocking out the Cobras, Serpent O.R. entitled himself the "son of Megatron", donned his armor, and used Soundwave's deactivated head to learn about the history of Cybertron. Serpent O.R. subsequently aimed to conquer Cybertron, and attacked a team of Joes and Autobots in his way. While he managed to take control of the humans' mechs, his powers had no effect on Grimlock due to the Autobot's spark. He settled for using the mechs to distract the Autobots while he made his way to Area 52's warp gate, easily brushing aside opposition from Scarlett, Mainframe and Firewall. After warping to Cybertron's Gladiator Zone, rendering the warp gate unusable in the process, Serpent O.R. found Predaking and Piranacon fighting over territories. Using his tentacles to calm the giants, he told them about his relation to Megatron and recruited them into his new Decepticon army. After his army had grown to include the Stunticons, Serpent O.R. was chased down by the Autobots and Joes from Area 52, but calmly explained to them that his troops outnumbered, outgunned and surrounded them. He then crushed Bumblebee with his tentacles, and was confused that he felt like something left the Autobot as he died. After imprisoning the Joes and Autobots in the Decepticon headquarters, Serpent O.R. continued to recruit warriors for his cause and organized an attack on an Autobot peace ceremony. During the assault, he contacted Optimus Prime via a hologram of Reflector's, and explained his viewpoints that Autobots were meant to be the Decepticons' slaves during their conquest of the galaxy. Prime naturally didn't agree, but he still gave himself up to Serpent O.R. in exchange for the release of the captured Autobots and humans. While waiting for the Autobot leader to be brought in, Serpent O.R. visited Hawk in his cell, seeking answers to why he didn't feel anything about Bumblebee's death when all the Autobot's friends had been devastated. After enduring a series of ineffectual punches from Roadblock, the android was told that he had no emotions since he had nothing to fight for - he was merely a "glorified gun" built only for conquest. Serpent O.R. was enraged by Hawk's claims, but calmed down almost immediately and left to converse with Optimus Prime instead. In his control room, Serpent O.R. told Prime that he knew all about the Matrix of Leadership and that he felt he was a great enough leader to deserve its power. When the Autobot countered that nobody who snuffs out sparks like they mean nothing deserves the Matrix, Serpent O.R. admitted that he didn't understand sparks or souls, but that he would understand when the Matrix gave him a spark of his own. However, Optimus Prime was still unwilling to hand the artifact over, instead breaking out of his chains and attacking Serpent O.R. While he was saved from Prime's assault by his loyal Decepticons, the damage done to Serpent O.R. somehow activated the device placed on him by Zartan much earlier. While he felt something was wrong, Serpent O.R. ignored it and stole the Matrix from the defeated Optimus Prime. The power of the Matrix changed him, enlarging and transforming his body into Serpentor Prime, but also provided him with a soul and exposed his mind to the wonder of life and the error of his ways. Almost immediately, he put Motormaster's gun to his head, seeking to end the fighting and let someone more worthy have the Matrix by taking his own life. Unfortunately, that's when Cobra Commander made his move, using the device planted on Serpentor Prime to take control of his body from a control chair on Earth. What happened to Serpent O.R.'s consciousness when the commander took over is unknown, but his body was destroyed a while later when Hawk absorbed the power of the Matrix out of it. The United States government refused to acknowledge that they had authorized the creation of Serpent O.R., leading to Hawk leaving G.I. Joe. The Autobots also felt that they could no longer trust humans after they used Megatron's technology like that, and stopped working alongside them. Trivia Write up. External links Write up. Footnotes